Sojonit
Sojonit A female member of the Religious Order of the Sojonites. Sojonites are prostitutes who serve their Goddess and their religion by selling their bodies for sexual pleasures. Sojonites appear human but can service any being that derives pleasure from the sexual act. (Eighty percent of all known sentient species do) Participants never really remember details, except that they had the most perfect pleasure with the most perfect partner. Customers who went to a Sojonit usually return regularly. The Sojonit order was founded, so the legend goes by a real Saresii female who left Saresii towards the end of the Big War against the Dark ones. This Saresii woman had a religious experience at a Planet called Crystal Rainbow. The location of the Rainbow planet and the Sojo Crystal Temple is secret, but legends claim it is near the Galactic Center. Serving Sojonit A Serving Sojonit Sister wears a face mask and pink wig and revealing garments of the same shade. There are a few basic Sojo Outfits, but all are made to reveal much of their bodies. The Mask is intended to make all Sojonit Sisters look alike and make their customers "fall in love" with the Sojonit brand, not a Sojo individual. All Sojo sisters receive a new name after completing their training at the temples and are not allowed to tell anyone their real names. Sojonit Sister with Veil of Abstinence Sometimes Sojonit Sisters of the Order travel on the Religious order behalf doing other business, or to study at other schools away from Sojo temples. To signal they are not Serving Sisters and cannot be hired, they wear a veil that is attached to the mask and hair, called the veil of abstinence. Avenging Angels In order to protect their brand and to punish nonpaying customers etc., the Order maintains a secret inner circle of Warrior Sisters that train all their life not in the art of Love making but in the art of killing. Union Laws regarding Sojo Sisters Sojonit Sisters and their trade are legal, as prostitution is not regulated by Federal Laws. The Federal Law that anyone can do whatever they choose with their bodies however gives prostitutes the rights to engage in this practice. However local laws may prohibit Prostitution or similar acts and activities. Example in the Thauran Empire, Prostitution is prohibited unless licensed by the Beggar and Thief Guild. The Saran Empire requires health checks and a business license. Pan Saran also requires a business license and prohibits advertisement of such services on public venues. Sojonites are considered members of a religious Order, not a species or a society. (Until 5030) And it is the Individuals status (Citizen or Non-Citizen) that allows a Sojonit to travel and do business inside Union Space and not the religious affiliation. Sojonite Religious Member of the Sojonit Religion. A “non Serving” member. Or general congregation member. Sojonitism is a registered and official Religion within the Union and all members Male and female are called Sojonites. It is primarily a female only religion but males are not prohibited to become members of congregations. (Can not raise beyond Temple Servant) Sojonitism General Term of the Religion around the Goddess Sojo. 344th largest Religion in the Union. Category:Society Category:Groups Category:S